Zachriel
"No, Marcel. What you gotta do is put her back in the fucking kitchen." ''-Zachriel speaking with Sucy in DMs'' Zachriel Zachriel was a member of the Advisory Council in Donekystan and was the Minister of Labor in Donkeystan, having been the man who runs the coal mines. Other than that, there is absolutely nothing notable about him. (Not that there ever was in the first place.) History Zachriel, who was then called Dustbin, had his first encounter with Donkey when DrDiddly posted an invite to a 1800s era RP on a server that Zachriel used to be in at the time. He joined that RP, though he was confused about how things worked, as he was new to serious geopolitical roleplays. Zachriel picked Austria as the first nation he would play, (Yes I am aware this is irrelevant information.) After that RP, he would usually pick Britain and then become inactive. During the time of the fourth server, Zachriel would be invited to the server and later promoted to the rank of Block Leader. It was also this time where Zachriel became active in the RPs. However, Donkey would eventually delete the fourth server and then invite Zachriel to the fifth one. He started as the base member rank, which was the "citizen" role. He would climb his way to being made an admin after several promotions, likely due to activity. New Discord Server Donkey had to delete the 4th server after a specific incident, which won't be covered here. Donkey made Zachriel admin again on this new server, due to holding the same position on the previous one. Thoughts on Synd drama The behavior of Synd would throw the server into some drama. Due to incredibly autistic behavior, Synd would get banned, unbanned, and then banned again over and over again. After this pattern, most of the admin team wanted Synd banned for good. WitWC and Zachriel opposed this. However, WitWC would eventually get sick of the cycle and join the rest of the team in advocating banning Synd for an extended amount of time. Zachriel opposed this but didn't make any attempt to argue further, as he was the only one defending Synd in this situation. (I stand by my defense of Synd, and I regret nothing, nor take anything back.) Death Zachriel hanged himself on June 20th, 2029. An unknown person would find him dead in his apartment, and they called authorities. The DEA would discover five tons of crack cocaine inside the previously mentioned apartment. However, the DEA was unable to determine the cause of death. Departure Zachriel would have several problems with the community, which will not be detailed here. After that had gone on for quite a bit, he left the server and retired from Donkeycast. Likes (This is a somewhat more extensive list than the one on his profile on this site) * Deuce * Hollywood Undead * Rome * Dovahhatty/Unbiased History * The United States of America * Star Wars * Fallout * Rock * Rap * Rap-Rock * Roleplaying * Warhammer 40,000 * The Elder Scrolls * DC * Marvel * Arcadia * Gravitas Dislikes * K-Pop Stans * Women * People who don't click the fucking links on the likes section * Half of all GMOD server admins * Feeling like he doesn't belong * Having chest pains fucking CONSTANTLY * Being paranoid * Pagans (Except Roman ones) Things Zachriel hates with a burning passion it makes a supernova seem like a freezer * THAT FUCKING SPIDER THAT WAS ON MY BED THAT I FAILED TO KILL AND RAN OFF AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS EIGHT LEGGED THING * That faggot Crow * His even more of a faggot admin under him whose name I forgot because of how much of an irrelevant fuck they were * Zachriel * Specific women Category:Dustbin-related articles